9 Gates For Bipolar
by Infinity Comes To A End
Summary: "Naruto-kun" she called in a sweet, calm voice making Naruto's heart race again "It has been two years, don't you have something to say to me?" she peered up at his face expectantly. Yes. Yes he did. The cover image is what female Gaara looks like. Fem Gaara X Naruto pairing.


**Bands I listened to While Writing**: Sakanaction (They are an amazing Japanese band), Oblivion Dust, Baseball Bear, Luna Sea, and Jimmy Eat World.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kishimoto's product. If I did, it would be called _Naruto_, not _Sasuke.  
_

9 Gates For Bipolar

By Infinity_ Comes To A End_

Chapter 1- In My Rainy Field

"Finally" Naruto muttered, as he looked up towards the huge sand gates of Sunagakure. He bleary rubbed the sandy grit out of his eyes and continued to walk forward towards the gate and the bored looking sentries.

It had taken him two long weeks to reach the Hidden Sand Village, the damn heat, instead of the usual week and a half. He mentally sighed to himself – the faster he dealt with the apathetic Suna chunnin guards at the gate, the faster he could go see his favorite redhead.

"Name and reason for visit" the first chunnin with brown hair stated in a lazy tone. Why they had to go through this ritual every time, he would never know.

"You guys know why I'm here and who I'm seeing; let me through" Naruto rolled his eyes as the guard shot him an apologetic look and waved him into the busy city.

The pair of guards watched him walk away with knowing smirks crossing their features at the same time.

"Ten ryou on him yelling when he sees her" laughed the first chunnin guard while shaking his head.

"Alright, you throw in free Soba for the next four weeks too and you have a deal" chuckled the second taking a draft of water from his canteen.

The two briefly turned to each other, shook hands then, turned back to their dreary jobs under the scorching desert heat.

This type of sun couldn't be good for the skin.  
-

_In Front Of the Kazekage Building_

Naruto Uzamaki had never been known for subtle approaches or his prestige as shinobi of covert operations.

So, when he loudly banged the double doors of the front building open demanding to see the Kazekage immediately, none of the onlookers were surprised in the slightest. The busy-looking receptionist motioned him over and shot him a stern look.

"Uzamaki Naruto" she began in a scolding tone "Don't you dare go bother Ai-Sama right now, her schedule has given her no time to rest this whole week and she could live without another headache."

Naruto raised an eyebrow slowly, folding his athletic arms across his broad chest while taking in the woman's words. This lady, obviously, didn't understand who he was or his relationship to Ai in the slightest. Plus, judging from the way she was glaring at him, it wasn't hard to tell that this was a newly hire receptionist. "She knows I'm coming, I'll take all the blame If she gets upset alright?" he replied, at length in one breath.

The woman behind the large wooden desk gave a _Sigh_ and pointed towards the staircase leading towards the Kazekage's office upstairs. "Just make it quick" she said dismissively turning back to her paper-work.

Naruto frowned slightly and padded towards the staircase. He took them three at a time, only calming down once he reached the door with the**代目風****影** kanji blatantly display on its surface.

"Kazekage" he read out loud to himself. No matter how many times he visited, he still couldn't believe that his friend was finally the Kazekage and he had yet to even grab the spot of Rokudaime from Tsunade for himself. "I think I'll just skip knocking then" He had to wait two whole years just to see her again, that justified being impolite just this one time right?

Grasping the door, he turned it then, pushed the door open slowly.

The physical aesthetics of Sunagakure artwork and architecture never ceased to amaze him as he gazed around the well-furnished office. He let his eyes wander around the room for another moment before focusing on the long- haired redhead person standing behind the Kazekage's desk. Since the figure had their back to him, all he could see was a medium-sized gourd resting on the person's mid back. It looked to be made out of sand from what he could see.

"Ai-Chan!" he started "It's been so long since…." The words quickly died off in his mouth as he saw the figure turn around to reveal a beautiful red-headed girl to his vision.

"Wow" Naruto breathed as he gazed at the pretty female in front of him, taking in her features slowly.

The girl's long mane of red hair flowed around her face and was swept to the side in the front, exposing her kanji, above her left eye, to the world. A few strands of dark crimson were, also, tucked behind her ear displaying the three piercings embedded in her left ear. Her full lips were a red as deep as her hair color which, easily, complimented her pale complexion and flaming hair, he noticed. The outfit the pale beauty was wearing, made Naruto's heart thump loudly against his rib cage harder. It was a: low cut, long-sleeve brown shirt that exposed the smooth porcelain skin of her long neck and pale shoulders. On top of that was a light-brown chest protector, also sitting low on Ai's chest, attached with a strap going over her left exposed shoulder blade. No doubt to hold her gourd in place. She was wearing a short white skirt with fishnet stockings and kunoichi sandals to complete her outfit.

It seemed the two years they had spent, away from each other, wasn't completely wasted after all.

Noticing he was staring, Naruto tore his gaze from her outfit and looked up at her at her heart-shaped face letting his eyes wander to her expression-filled teal eyes.

The girl reached up with a slender hand and used the tips of her white-painted finger nails to brush some of her red-colored hair away from her eyes.

"Naruto-kun" she called in a sweet, calm voice making Naruto's heart race again "It has been two years, don't you have something to say to me?" she peered up at his face expectantly.

Yes. Yes he did.

Naruto reached down and softly grabbed the redhead's petite hands in his own gazing into her eyes deeply. "Everyone needs someone to love, Ai-Chan" he whispered to her. "So, what about you?" His breath fanned on Ai's face, reminding her exactly how close Naruto's face was in proximity to her own. She quickly looked away from him blushing hotly, her smaller softer hands still cupped in his larger calloused ones.

Naruto smiled softly at her reaction. It seemed two years was a long time apart from her and keeping their relationship a secret was even harder but, it was all worth the wait in the end.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

_Author's Notes: And there, all done. Remember that this story is based off the pic "Female Gaara" byitachigarradragon1 on deviant art. All credit to him and the picture for being my muse and inspiring me to write this story. If you guys would like to see more pictures get turned into stories, let me know and I'll consider it. I prefer to do gender-bended characters like Fem-Sasuke, Fem-Gaara, Etc. Just leave a review and I'll think about it._

_In case you didn't figure it out by the end of the story... Ai=Female Gaara. That much should have been obvious._

_Here is a link to the original picture: art/female-gaara-107878673_

_Thanks Guy and Bye._


End file.
